1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to password generating methods, and more particularly to a communication server and a method for generating a one-time password (OTP) using a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
If a user wants to log onto a website, the user has to be authenticated. Many websites use one-time passwords (OTPs) to authenticate users. In such a case, the user has to get an OTP token from a website in order to log onto the website. It is safe but not convenient.
Therefore, an effective method is needed for overcoming the above-described shortcomings.